1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of penis apparel. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for covering the penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cultures throughout the world and throughout the ages, man has used all manner of adornments to protect and/or accentuate his penis size and for reasons of status or sexual pleasure. Today in the modern Western world, such penile adornments are looked upon as primitive, quaint, or colorful at best. Modern day adornments are typically inconspicuous. Examples of common contemporary adornments include tattooing or piercing the genitalia with rods or jewelry. Such practices are painful, involve potential side effects such as sterility and impotence, are not completely safe, and do not enhance the penis size. Many modern men would enjoy some type of temporary penis adornment, an adornment that provides subtle visual size enhancement of the penis, as perceived through articles of clothing, but without the need for surgery or wearing conspicous and uncomfortable enhancement devices, or simply a type of penis adornment that is colorful and eye-catching in situations of an intimate and erotic nature.
Professionals who frequently stand or perform before an audience, such as teachers, politicians, entertainers, and male dancers wearing tight-fitting costumes, often desire the security of a disposable protective layer for basic undergarment protection and also to guard against embarrassing situations caused by post-urination drip stains or unpleasant odors, etc. Some men don't wear undergarments, but would benefit from wearing a protective layer on the penis to secure movement, to absorb excessive perspiration, to prevent friction burns, and to protect against other similar occurences. For example, runners often wear shorts with a mesh net, but there is still movement of the genitalia resulting in the potential for friction burns or other skin irritations from excessive perspiration.
Penis sheaths and protective devices are known, although primarily as medical or hygiene devices that are used by men suffering from incontinency, to collect inadvertently released urine. These devices are generally bulky, unattractive and uncomfortable. Sanitary pads are also well known, but these are designed to be fitted against the crotch of undergarments worn by women and are not well suited to the anatomy of male genitalia.
What is needed, therefore, is a penis covering or protective barrier that is comfortable and aesthetically pleasing. What is further needed is a penis covering or protective barrier that is disposable and easy to secure in place or remove.